


Trace My Skin

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [56]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: sam-daughterofposeidon on tumblr prompted: Soul mate Au pls!!!andAnonymous on tumblr prompted: Could you possibly do a soulmate au where Simon tries to figure out who blue is by drawing on himself?





	Trace My Skin

Simon felt the very first drawing Blue ever sent him one afternoon during Math class.

He thought it was one of those sensations where it felt like a bug was crawling up your spine, except it was on the side of his wrist. The feeling was as though someone was using a ballpoint pen and when Simon glanced at his left hand he let out a shriek.

It was a small window, a basic square divided into four panes and it was horrifying because it hadn’t been there a moment ago. A few minutes later Simon came to his senses and realized that  _it_  had begun.

It referred to the fact that both he and his soulmate were now officially sixteen. The age where soulmate marks would begin to appear on the other person’s body.

It didn’t exactly mean that it was his soulmate’s birthday today; rather that this was the first time his soulmate chose to draw something on their arm after their birthday.

* * *

Simon had been talking to Blue for over a month now. They’d established a method of communication that was a mix of e-mails and drawings upon skin.

It had started out after that ‘window’, and the following day Simon had written a few math formulas on his arm after he realized he’d forgotten his notebook at home.

_‘I hope this isn’t for a test’_

Conversation between them flowed after that, and they decided to develop secret identities for the time being. Simon understood why. Winter aided them in this aspect, allowing them a level of secrecy that the summer months could never.

* * *

Simon did wonder about discovering Blue’s identity but didn’t want to push it. Especially since it seemed as though Blue wanted the opposite. Blue had also confessed he had trouble accepting the idea of soulmates, prompting Simon had initially pretended to agree not wanting to seem like a hopeless romantic.

It became harder with every passing day. Even if the markings didn’t exist, and he had found some other way to talk to Blue, Simon was sure that they were meant to be.

From the most simple of doodles to the most eloquent emails; Simon felt himself falling for Blue. And it felt like he was stuck at a crossroads, being so intimately connected to Blue yet not knowing who he was.

Simon knew he’d fallen for sure when one afternoon he’d felt an image being drawn on the inner part of his wrist rather than words. He’d had a terrible day at school and was disappointed to see that Blue hadn’t responded to his emails.

But when he pulled up the sleeves of his shirt he noticed a weirdly-shaped Oreo drawn there. Immediately he got up to check his email and saw an apology from Blue.

From:  **bluegreen118@gmail.com**

To:  **hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com**

Subject:  **Re: Summer Horror Stories**

I’m so sorry I didn’t get to your message. We had a little bit of an emergency at my house this morning. Something regarding toaster ovens and my mom’s lack of sleep. Don’t worry, we’re fine. But I’m still sorry.

For some reason, I couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was off today. And not just after the mini-fire in our kitchen. Something else was bothering me. I came to the insane conclusion that perhaps something was bothering  _you_? Maybe we’re more connected than we know?

I don’t know, I couldn’t shake it off and although I know I can’t be there to comfort you in person I have decided to draw you something that I know can always cheer you up.

I hope you weren’t having a terrible day, but if you just knew that I’m gonna be there for you.

Love, Blue

* * *

Simon didn’t think he could go on like this for much longer.

 **‘I’d give anything to know who you are** ’ Simon carefully wrote each letter in a neat script across his forearm.

It seemed like an eternity before Blue replied.  _‘Really?’_

**‘Really, really’**

_‘Quoting Shrek. You’re a man after my own heart Jacques’,_ alongside which Blue had drawn the cutest heart that Simon had ever seen.

* * *

Simon couldn’t sleep that entire night. His stomach was in knots and Simon attributed it to the fact that Blue didn’t exactly respond to his original statement.

Simon understood why though, it was asking something big of Blue, perhaps too much. Perhaps he wasn’t ready for it.

Around three in the morning, Simon felt the familiar impression of a pen against skin and immediately turned on his phone’s light to see Blue’s message.

_‘Couldn’t sleep. Your message made me nervous’_

Simon felt more writing on his other arm and turned to see the new message form.

_‘It scares me more than anything, Jacques. Not being the person you deserve’_

Simon jumped across to his desk, where he usually kept a reserve of pens for this purpose. He knew that they had a lot to say, and not enough skin to cover everything but he had to talk to Blue.

**‘That’s impossible, Blue.  We are LITERALLY soulmates’**

Simon felt a bubble of relief in his chest and he wondered if that was what Blue was feeling like at the moment.

_‘I think I want you to know’_

* * *

Simon realized at school the next day that he and Blue had made no plan to meet. They had no idea how to approach the other, or whether they even would do it.

He’d finally fallen asleep after that last message from Blue and assumed that Blue had as well given the lack of replies. But this morning he felt a charged energy around himself, around the entire school. Something was different.

His skin felt like it was itching for something to be traced upon it, a compulsion Simon tried to suppress.

It was only by lunch that he realized that perhaps that was the clue that Blue was waiting for. Some sort of way to come forward and begin looking around for the person with the same depiction across their skin.

Simon remembered something Blue had originally mentioned in his post on CreekSecrets, about how there was an ocean between people. And how some people were the shore worth swimming to.

Simon didn’t consider himself an artist, but he knew what he had to draw. A few minutes later, he rendered two stick figures, one across an ocean and the other upon a shore.

And then he lifted his hoodie sleeve up to his elbow and waited. Waited for Blue to cross that ocean.

* * *

“Hey,”

Everyone had left the lunch table, except for Bram. He stood awkwardly next to Simon before taking a seat near him.

“Hey, Bram,” Simon smiled at him.

Simon could never explain it, but Bram had a calming presence about him. He would sit at their table a few times a week, and although Simon felt his stomach doing somersaults whenever Bram glanced in his general direction his heart felt weirdly at peace.

“Waiting for someone?” Bram asked softly, and Simon wondered if he was that obvious.

Bram glanced at Simon’s arm as though he was fascinated by what was there and Simon wondered for a second if he’d slipped into a daydream during math class.

Bram then took a deep breath and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to show Simon a duplicate of the image he sported across his arm.

“Blue?”

* * *

Simon always considered the very first message he’d ever received from Blue to be his favorite one. The Oreo came in at a close second.

But one afternoon, after their fourteenth official movie date (not that Simon was counting), he felt a message being written that he’d never forget.

_‘I’m so in love with you’_


End file.
